Yuki
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: Enemies or lovers, which are they? There is a thin line between the two. Yaoi, DarkKrad DaisukeSatoshi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters, I can't even draw Satoshi right! Believe me, I've tried sniff.

Warning: Yaoi, lots and lots of yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. And it is very likely that there will quite a few grammar errors, so I'm sorry, and probable OOCness…sorry for that too heh ;;

**Yuki**

**Prologue**

_Light and dark…_

_Complete opposites…_

_And yet…_

_They are attracted to each other_

It makes no sense, and yet is completely true. One cannot survive without the other. The light…cruel, freezing, blinding, easily tainted…and the darkness…beautiful, calm, dim, unblemished… How is it possible?

One year two children were born on the same day, at the same time, and in the same town. One was born in the blinding, harsh light, wings of pure white spread across his back There other child was born in the dim, gentle darkness, his eyes were the most beautiful, deep purple. It was only destiny that they would meet.

It was a freezing winter day and glistening white snow lay on the ground. A boy of about fifteen was at a Hikari Art Exhibit with his parents. He was a mysterious and beautiful boy who caught everyone's attention no matter where he was. Even when surrounded by such beautiful paintings and sculptures, eyes followed him. He had hair that looked like purple velvet and wore clothes of black, but his eyes…that's what caught most people's attention, they were the color of the darkest amethysts. His name fit him perfectly…Dark Niwa.

Dark had not wanted to go with his parents, but as usual, his mother had talked him into it. Dark saw beautiful pieces of art. Each had such intricate detailing. How the Hikari's could everything so perfect, Dark did not know. Bored of the art, although they were definitely beautiful, he walked outside. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly in the sky. It was too bright for Dark, who preferred more dimly lit places.

The Niwa had been wandering aimlessly for awhile, when he realized that he had no idea where he was. Dark shivered as the icy wind hit him, his hair waved slightly in the frigid blast. It was odd for the temperature to change so suddenly. Only seconds ago, the weather had been cold, but bearable. Now it was frigid.

Dark could barely see the person standing in the distance. He moved closer for a better look. The wind stung his eyes, making them sting and water. Dark squinted and held up a hand to try and shield his eyes. There was definitely someone ahead of him. But was it even human? It was so beautiful it made Dark unsure. The person had long flowing golden-blonde hair held high in a strict ponytail which whipped around wildly in the frigid breeze. Feathered wings of pure white were spread across his back. Dressed in all white, he was exactly the opposite of the black clad Dark. Slowly, Dark approached the white winged person.

"Um, excuse me?" Dark asked Uncertainly.

Gold eyes met his gaze and the boy realized that it wasn't a woman at all. It was a man! A tall, stunningly beautiful man. Dark looked down at the ground feeling thoroughly embarrassed as his cheeks grew hot and were tinged with red.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry…I didn't realize…It's just that you're so beautiful!" Dark stammered.

Gold, searching eyes looked over the flustered, blushing teen for a second. He was so innocent…

"It is alright," he said, his voice seemed kind and warm, but there was something odd about it, "Are you lost?"

Dark nodded feeling uncomfortable under the angel's gaze. Who was he? Or what was he might be the better question. He had wings. Having wings was definitely not normal…but he was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing that Dark had ever seen.

Dark looked up at the person's face and found himself lost in the fallen angel's sparkling amber eyes. They were almost cat-like. They showed no emotion. They were neither cruel nor loving, happy nor sad. They were cold; emotionless…They were like snow.

I'll take you back," the man offered.

Dark nodded, intent on learning more flaxen-haired man. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever, each lost in their own thoughts. They contrasted beautifully together. Yami and hikari, yin and yang, dark and light. However you want to say it, they were the exact opposites of one another, but looked absolutely stunning next to each other. The few people they passed stopped and gawked at them, too astonished to do much of anything, but stare.

"What is your name?" the fallen angel asked, his voice was kind, though his eyes were still empty.

"Dark Niwa," he answered, not looking up and at the blonde, "What's yours?"

"I'm Krad Hikari," he answered…Hikari, what an appropriate name.

Dark couldn't help himself, "Why do you have wings?" he blurted out. Then he looked at his feet, cheeks reddening.

Krad stared at the currently blushing boy. He looked so cute like that. Cute and innocent, two things that Krad was not. However, the Hikari was not staring at Dark because he was cute, but because Krad was startled. Maybe that's what made him answer the odd question…or perhaps it was because the Niwa looked so innocent, whatever the reason, he answered.

"It is well known that the Hikari family possesses magic," he said slowly, unsure of how to explain it, "No one really understands it…It is a complete mystery to everyone including my family. Some even call me a fallen angel."

Dark nodded thoughtfully. Krad watched him, not wanting to look away. His own thoughts disturbed him. Thoughts about holding onto him, not letting him go. Protecting him from the chaos in the world…not letting anyone have him but himself. It was the feeling of possessiveness that Krad knew so well, but there was something else hidden behind it. Both Krad and Dark were so wrapped up in their thoughts that neither of them heard the small creature at their feet.

"Kyuu _kyuuu **KYUUUUU,**_" it said frantically as Dark lowly lowered his foot.

Suddenly the boy snapped out of his daze, but it was too late. He still tripped over the tiny animal and fell flat on his face in the dirt. Covered in mud, Dark sat up and picked up the bunny-like creature.

Krad stared at the creature in disgust, then his eyes fell on Dark. The dirt just made him seem cuter. He quickly moved that thought out of his mind and began reprimanding himself. The Hikari should have been able to hear the bunny creature's kyuuing, but he didn't. What was wrong with him? Usually his senses were sharp enough to hear a pin drop in a noisy, crowded room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the fallen angel demanded.

The dirty white creature kyuued in response and Dark pulled him a little closer as if trying to protect it.

"Aww, it's okay, Krad! It's my fault for not watching where I was going," the Niwa tried to explain.

The Hikari stared coldly at them, thoroughly disgusted by Dark's kindness to such a pathetic, useless creature.

"So, what are you?" Dark asked, holding the creature up for a better look.

"A shape-shifter," Krad answered, stiffly.

Dark smiled cheerfully, oblivious to Krad's annoyance. What was with this boy. He appeared to be the same age as him, though Krad definitely looked older. His real age was fifteen, though he seemed to be older. That was what everyone thought. Both because of his outward appearance and his very mature personality.

"Let's go," Krad instructed the teen.

Dark quickly got up and followed the golden-haired angel, carrying the shape-shifter with him. This annoyed Krad even more. For some reason this _thing _gave him a bad feeling. Was he jealous? No, that couldn't be it. Still, he was scowling at the shape-shifter as Dark played with it. A building loomed ahead in the distance. Good, now he could get away from the Niwa boy and that insufferable creature.

"I'll leave you here," the Hikari told Dark coldly.

"But-" Dark tried to protest.

Krad faltered for a minute because of the pleading look on Dark's face, but quickly recovered, "_No, _I'm going back!" Krad said firmly.

"B-but don't you want to stay for me…at least for a little while?" Dark asked sweetly, a sad expression upon his face.

"_NO!" _Krad barked, he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Dark hung his head, "Okay, 'bye," he muttered.

"Goodbye," the fallen angel said stiffly.

Krad turned and left. Dark didn't move for a few minutes. He didn't want to look away from Krad. He just stood there watching the figure. His white wings spread delicately across his back, his golden hair swaying gently in the breeze. He could see his amber eyes perfectly in his mind. Then all he could see was the shadow and finally, Krad was gone. Dark sighed and started toward the building. He found his parents, who hadn't thought anything of their son's disappearance. They left together, Krad was still on Dark's mind.

Meanwhile, Krad stood near a frozen lake, watching the perfectly white snow fall from the dull gray sky. He contemplated his feelings with utter annoyance. Why was he even bothering to think about the Niwa anyway? There was no point. He was just another boy. Nothing truly special about that. Moving those thoughts from his mind he turned and started for home.

Little did either of them know, they were destined to meet again. They were attracted to each other. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where darkness lies there always light. Even night and day shows that. At night, the moon and stars give light, though the sky is a dark shade of blue. During the day, the sun causes it to be bright, but clouds make dark, shadowy spots.

About two years later, Dark was once again at a Hikari Art Exhibit. Since the day he met Krad, Dark had gone to every art show, including ones that weren't by the Hikaris. He had seen so much art, he was beginning to tire of it, but he kept going.

"Kyuu," the shape-shifter, which Dark had named Wiz, said.

"Sorry, Wiz, but I had to come," the Niwa told the creature.

Dark decided that it may be better for him to search the grounds around the art show and left the building. Unlike the day he met Krad, it was a beautiful warm spring day. A soft breeze blew causing the trees do rustle gently. In the far distance, Dark saw a glimmer of gold. He started to chase after it, determined not to let it get away. As he got closer Dark saw the familiar white figure and feathered wings. _It's Krad! _Dark thought triumphantly. The fallen angel finally stopped and Dark was able to catch up.

"Krad!" Dark said gleefully.

The fair-skinned blonde turned around. Krad's familiar gold eyes scanned the person before him. They fell on the white, bunny-like shape-shifter.

"Dark Niwa," he acknowledged.

"You remember me!" Dark said happily.

Krad nodded, the golden ponytail on top of his head waving a bit. Why was this person so happy to see him? No one had ever cared before. And they barely knew each other. People could be such idiots. They made no sense at all. This Niwa person acted as though they were old friends, though they had only met once.

"So did you paint any of the pictures in the gallery?" Dark asked, flashing a bright smile at him.

"No, I guard the artwork. I am not artistic," Krad replied, slightly unnerved by the boy's happiness.

"I doubt that. I'm sure you could paint something just as good as any of the pictures in here! In fact, I think you could make one that's even better! You are a Hikari after all!" Dark told him, enthusiastically.

Krad stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face. Who was he to tell him what he could do? Who did he think he was to seek him out? This Niwa was nothing more than an ordinary human! There was nothing special about him. What the angel didn't know was how wrong he really was.

A couple minutes later, Dark said goodbye and departed, heading for home. So Krad guarded the Hikari art. That gave him an idea.

Once home, Dark grabbed a paper and pen and wrote:

Tonight I will steal the "Hikari Yuki" at 11 o'clock.

Dark Mousy

He then returned to the art show. He snuck into a room in the back for "staff" and set it on a desk. Then he returned home to begin planning.

Eleven o'clock loomed closer as he sat thinking. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, Wiz, you're a shape-shifter, right? Well, can you change into something useful?" he asked putting his hand on the creature's head.

As he did this, the shape-shifter turned into a raven black creature with huge black wings. Its body was doglike with long nails.

"Ah, black," Dark said, smirking.

As usual he was dressed in black. He just thought it suited him. It definitely looked better than light-colored clothes. Although he couldn't quite imagine Krad wearing anything dark.

Wiz clamped his paws onto the back of Dark's shirt and they flew off to the exhibit. Once there the kaitou snuck stealthily to the particular room that the painting was located. Dark frowned. There had to be some trap. He took a step forward. What was Krad planning? He took a couple more steps. A winged figure appeared between him and his target.

"So it _was _you," Krad Hikari sneered.

"Well, y' know, I love art," Dark grinned.

"As do I," said Krad, "But for what idiotic reason did you send a note to warn me?"

"I thought you could use the help," smirked the Kaitou.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Krad hissed, "You have no rite!"

"Are you offended?" Dark asked, enjoying the fallen angel's annoyance.

Krad didn't answer. Instead his eyes narrowed so they were barely more than slits. He held up a hand and an icy blue orb appeared in it. He threw it at Dark.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?" Dark teased, dodging it with ease.

Instead of hitting its target, the orb hit the wall, which was immediately covered with a thin sheet of ice. Krad threw another and another, both of which missed their target…Dark.

"What's wrong? I know the Niwas have their own magic! Why don't you use it?" the fallen angel asked.

In response, a purple energy ball appeared in the kaitou's hand. He tossed it at Krad, who moved so it didn't hit him. A few minutes passed with them throwing and dodging energy balls. Finally Dark spoke.

"This is getting boring," he yawned, "Wiz come to me!"

The raven black creature grabbed the back of Dark's shirt once again and they left. Dark grabbed the painting just before flying out the window. They were barely more than a black shadow in the night sky. To anyone who happened to still be awake, he would look like a fallen angel with black wings.

Once they were gone, Krad knelt down and picked up a single black feather which had fallen from Wiz's wings.

"One day, Dark, I'll capture you. One day, you will be mine."

_Light and beautiful…_

_That is what Yuki is…_

_Yuki is snow_

FINALLY! I am done writing and rewriting it! I have written this PROLOGUE three times! First I wrote it in my notebook, then I typed it up, then I decided that it wasn't good enough and I typed it up AGAIN! And STILL I don't think it's good enough, but I am refusing to write it again!

Oh and there is a good chance of lots of OOCness in this so I'm sorry…most of it will be either from Dark or Krad. After reading the sixth book I realized that I had made Dark too friendly toward Krad. Anyway, I really hope you'll review.

Oh, yah, I almost forget...My first chapter, which I'll hopefully be able to post soon, has too versions... we have the version that I thought might be to graphic and the version I'm gonna post... If you want the unposted version, just say so in a review and include your email or if you don't want you're email address posted, email me at 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! And here it is, Chapter 1! There's still the original if anybody still wants to email me for it. It is (damn I have to stop changing that… oh well) or just put your email in your review. (please review).

La la la, I'm soo happeeeee! And to those who think that Hikari is Forever Hunter, I'm not saying your wrong, but here's what I got:

**Hikari, **n.light, ray, brilliance

**Hunt, **1. n. kari (close, not quite)…(more, just too lazy to name them all…none are hikari though)

**Hunter,** n. hanta… (same as hunt)

**Forever, **adv. 1. Itsu made mo; eien ni (eternally) 2. Itsumo (always)

And I was not directly referring to Krad's surname.

Now on to the chapter. (I wrote too much.) oh and same disclaimer and warning as last chapter.

……………………

**Chapter 1 **

**Forever Frozen**

_Even though I am the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone_

(Evanescence _Missing_)

Daisuke Niwa sat looking out the window in his room. The sky was painted with both pastel and bright colors as the sun began to fall in the distance. He was starting to dread turning into Dark. That night his job was to steal the "Magical Night" painting.

It was almost time, so Daisuke dressed in the clothes meant for Dark. He felt his DNA change as he morphed into Dark. The kaitou called for Wiz and they left. Together, Wiz and Dark flew through the foggy night sky.

"Why so quiet today, Daisuke?" Dark asked, smirking.

He didn't answer. It didn't make any difference whether he answered or not. He saw what Daisuke saw and knew what he thought and felt. Daisuke was afraid of losing Satoshi, although, to what, he wasn't sure. Daisuke hadn't told Dark what had happened while Dark had been trapped in the mirror.

The truth was that Daisuke was afraid of losing Satoshi to Krad. Although Satoshi had managed to suppress him for the time being, he knew Krad would return. He wanted revenge.

i

The painting "Magical Night" depicted a starry with a bright moon shining. Toward the bottom was a tinge of pink, suggesting that it either took place right before dawn or just after sunset.

Satoshi Hiwatari was at the museum where the "Magical Night" was located. He was standing in a dark corner watching it, afraid to move his eyes. His attention was drawn away from the painting when a dark figure appeared outside. The Great Kaitou Dark Mousy had arrived!

When Dark entered the room, Satoshi left his post to face him. Facing Dark had been a mistake. He stepped back and doubled over in pain.

"No! Not again!" Satoshi protested.

He couldn't stop it. Krad Hikari appeared in place of Satoshi. He had tried to stop the fallen angel from returning. He thought he'd won. He was wrong. Satoshi's intentions weren't to harm Daisuke, only catch Dark. Krad didn't care if he harmed Daisuke, as long as he got Dark with him.

"K-Krad!" Dark stuttered, shock in his eyes. His expression quickly changed into a smirk, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Krad Hikari. It's been awhile."

Dark's original shock had been because he hadn't seen Krad last time he had appeared. He had figured that Krad was within Satoshi, but his appearance still surprised him. The kaitou moved toward Krad. Dark kissed him, though he got no response from Krad. The fallen angel backed away and smiled evilly.

"You still haven't changed," he sneered, "Though I never expected you to."

Dark smiled, "Well, what can I say? It's impossible.

The great kaitou had been trying to steal the Hikari's heart for centuries. That was why Dark had started stealing their art. He had not started because they were beautiful, which they most certainly were, but because he could never get what he truly wanted from them. What he truly wanted was Krad. Dark smiled slightly, remembering how he had thought Krad was a woman.

Dark was snapped back to reality when Krad sent an icy blue orb at him. The kaitou swiftly dodged it. There was no time to reminisce. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. He had not been expecting Krad to be there. He vowed that the next time they met he would be prepared. For now, he would have to retreat with only the painting. Next time he would steal Krad Hikari's heart.

With his mind made up, Dark sprang into action. He grabbed the painting and jumped out the window. Wiz swooped down and caught him. Shattered glass flew everywhere and Krad stood at the window watching them leave. Dark was lucky that he didn't cut easily, or else he would have been badly injured.

Dark checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. Satisfied, he untensed. Daisuke's voice rang in his ears.

/Who is that Krad guy? And how do you know him/

"I'll tell you, but for now, what do you say we go home?" Dark suggested.

/But-/

"No!" Dark interrupted him.

Daisuke didn't say anything after that. Dark landed softly on the ground and looked around. Pure white snow began falling from the sky. That brought back memories from long ago.

_/Flashback/_

_It was about three o'clock in the morning and most were asleep. Usually the only people who were out at this time were perverts and drunks. This night, however, Dark was also still wide awake. He walked down an empty, dark street, searching for his destination. Finally he saw it. The Hikari Mansion where Krad lived. Dark placed a hand on Wiz's forehead, causing him to change into a black winged beast. They flew up to Krad's window and landed on the balcony._

_The kaitou stealthily opened the window and slid inside. He walked over to the bed where Krad lay sleeping. It was strange to see the fallen angel asleep. His regal features were softened and Dark could hear Krad's soft breathing. Dark moved Krad's bangs out of his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Krad's eyes shot open._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he growled._

"_I was lonely!" Dark said brightly._

"_So? Don't come to me because your lone-" Krad was cut off by Dark's mouth upon his own._

_Something about Dark's kiss made Krad want to give in. To give up and let Dark in. But he refused. He was stubborn and pushed the kaitou away._

"_Aww, why're you so mean?" Dark asked._

"_Get out!" commanded Krad._

"_Please!" Dark pleaded, there was a kind of sad look on his face._

_Krad unconsciously got up and pulled Dark into his arms and began kissing him. Dark pressed his body against Krad's and put his arms around the fallen angel's neck. Krad guided slowly Dark onto the bed. Then as though he had awoken from a trance, he half dropped the kaitou onto the bed, ending the long kiss._

"_Wha-" Dark said in shock._

"_You know what? Whatever, suit yourself. Stay here if you want, but don't expect anything from me!" Krad told him._

_Dark sighed, but nodded. He scooted over and beckoned for Krad to join him._

"_Uh-uh, floor," Krad corrected._

_Dark sighed again and moved off the bed. The fallen angel moved onto the bed and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep._

_Krad was awoken the next morning to Dark draping his arm over him as he slept. When the Hikari had realized what had happened, he opened his eyes in annoyance. He must have snuck onto the bed in the middle of the night. He pushed Dark's arm off of him and sat up. He looked out the window to see snow falling delicately from the sky. Krad turned and looked at Dark. Why the hell did he let the thief stay? He had never meant to let him get so close. He wanted to stay isolated. Out of all the things he had done, the very last thing he had meant to do was…_

_Behind Krad, Dark had woken up. He rested his head on the fallen angel's shoulder. The kaitou glanced out the window, taking in the snow. He was oddly silent for a minute, just thinking._

"_You're snow," he said softly," Beautiful and light. Cold…but there's one thing about it…at some point it melts."_

_What's that supposed to mean?" Krad scowled._

_Dark smiled, a small, kind of sad smile unbecoming to him, "It means that you're distant to everyone. You show no emotion. Dark explained, "but you can't stay that way forever."_

_Krad grunted and left the bed._

"_I think it's begun," he muttered._

"_What?" Krad snapped._

_Dark just shook his head and left the bed also._

"_Okay, now get out. You've done enough to annoy me," Krad told Dark._

"_Aww, but Krad, what did I do?" Dark said innocently._

"_Well for one, you got on my bed when I specifically told you to stay on the floor," the Hikari pointed out._

"_But, that was uncomfortable!" Dark whined _

"_Hey, it was your choice to come here," Krad reminded the kaitou._

"_Fine!" Dark said, walking over to the balcony, he turned around, "'bye," he said stepping on the railing and falling off._

"_No!" Krad shouted._

_The fallen angel's wings suddenly appeared and he swooped to catch Dark. The kaitou turned his head toward him, a broad smile on his face._

"_Oh, Krad, you do care!" he said._

_Krad glared and dropped Dark. He landed face first in the snow. He looked up, his face freezing and covered in white._

"_Aww, don't be like that!" Dark yelled._

_Krad flew back to his room, fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _

_Dark was right. Krad was snow. Cold, distant, emotionless snow. And all snow melts eventually. It is inevitable. Krad had begun to melt. Slowly, but steadily, he would thaw. And of all the things…The very last thing Krad had expected…the thing he hadn't wanted to do…Was to fall in love with Dark._

_\End Flashback\_

Dark looked around. Seeing Krad brought back a lot of memories. Some good, but there were still many that were bad.

_\Flashback\ _

_Dark walked through a hall of mirrors. He was once again at a Hikari art exhibit. This was a piece of art. People would come and try to find their way out. It was amusing to them. At least it was in the open hours. It made it practically impossible for Dark to find his target- "The Heart of Light". The thief just smiled. Wandering around a maze was far too boring for him. A purple energy ball appeared in his hand Dark shot it at one of the mirrors. It was a shame to destroy such beautiful art, but he was getting bored He tried blasting his way through at least ten minutes and still hadn't found an exit. He launched another purple orb. This one went strait through so he saw a way out. Dark took off, running as fast as he could. He didn't pay attention where he was running, causing him to run into a mirror that had reappeared _

_"Damn it!" Dark cursed, "I really need to pay attention to what's in front of me." _

_He threw another energy ball and ran toward the door. He stopped just short of another mirror. Dark should have made it to the door already. It was like He was running in place. Then he had a thought. What if there was another door? He changed his direction and found the next mirror. Dark shot another purple orb at it. This time all of the mirrors disappeared. The kaitou smiled and walked to the door. He opened it and walked into the room. This one held his prize. A beautiful heart-shaped necklace with a lot of intricate detailing. He removed the glass casing and picked up the necklace. Krad stepped out of the shadows. _

_"Yuki," Dark muttered, referring to how Krad was snow-like. _

_Krad threw a blue orb at Dark the kaitou dodged it just in time. Krad leaped at Dark _

_while his guard was down, pinning him to the ground. Dark froze. _

_"Did you think things would be different?" Krad sneered, "I'll still kill you." _

_A blue glittering orb appeared in Krad's hand His hand moved toward heart. His eyes widened in fear and Krad felt a twinge of sadness and guilt. That was probably why Dark had been able to throw Krad off of him just in time. The kaitou quickly fled Krad stayed behind, glaring at the floor. Why couldn't he kill him? _

_Dark ran out of the building, clutching the necklace in his hand He sighed Maybe he had been wrong... maybe Krad would stay the way he was ...forever frozen. _

_\End Flashback\ _

/Umm… Dark, can we please go home, and would you give me my body back/

Daisuke's voice broke through Dark's thoughts. It took a minute for him to remember what was going on exactly. Then he sighed, and without saying anything relinquished his

power over the body to Daisuke. The red haired boy then walked home.

Whether the snow would melt. Dark did not know, but he would keep hoping it would

_And if I breathe_

_I breathe knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

(Evanescence _Missing_)

First I have to say THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They have made me sooooooo happy! I have NEVER gotten that many reviews for ANYTHING! Especially not just a prologue. I also have to say I'm soooo sorry for taking so long! I blame lack of internet access, cuz this has been finished for over a month and I've been trying to post it, but never have the time. Now this is where I beg for more reviews, cuz they make me sooooo happy and make me try and work harder to get up a new chapter. (Hey, I try!) So please, please, please review!

Now, I'm gonna remind you again, if you want unposted either send me your e-mail or give me your e-mail in a review. Bwa ha ha! I love reviews!

**Now to the reviewers (so happeeeee!)**

**Gunning Angel: **Ah yes. "Yummy yaoi parts". You might want unposted version . Not to say that there isn't any in this chapter.

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: **If I HAD to choose a uke I'd say Krad, cuz he's so possessive. But that's just me.

**Ha-san: **sniff yes, me too. Hope you enjoy this version too. There isn't much difference, except in the first flashback.

... (meh, no name..., but I'm nuts and had to write something .) Hee. Thanks so much.

**Middy: **Here's more. Thanx for reviewing.

**keL-rebecca: **'Course it's obvious, but shh he doesn't have to know it.

**K-chan a.k.a. Kaeru-chan XP: **hey the friendlier the better if you ask me!

**WickedLAdy7188: **As I KNOW you already know, the unposted was sent out first. (sorry to everyone else, it's just that I didn't have time to put all the reviews on posted.

**Meowberry:** Guessing you liked it.

**Mariku-san: **unposted sent. Hope you enjoy.

**Anonymous:** Awww. I'm sooo happy you like my writing…(especially cuz I drive myself crazy about it.)

**YohRenHoroChan**: Hee It seems that you REALLY like it. Thanx for the review, I love reviews and it makes me want to write more when I get a lot of them.

**Joy:** Good ta know you're enjoying it!

**Arsinen07** Glad that you liked it. Hope to hear from you again.

**chrnoskitty**Waaaaah she called me evil! Just joking. So why am I evil again? Thanx for the review and you better review again and explain to me just what makes me so evil


End file.
